1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) apparatus, and more particularly to a backlight assembly having a reduced overall size and an LCD apparatus having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, information-processing devices have rapidly developed to include variety of shapes, a multitude of functions and capability for high speed processing of information. Such an information-processing device requires an LCD apparatus as an interface device in order to visually confirm information processed in the information-processing device.
The LCD apparatus converts variations in optical properties into variations in visual properties, thereby displaying an image. Such optical properties include birefringence, optical linearity, dichroism and light scattering features of liquid crystal cells, which emit light due to a specific arrangement thereof.
The LCD apparatus has been gradually developed to accommodate an LCD module and a case for receiving the LCD module. However, research concerning the layout of components constituting the LCD apparatus continues in order to continuously maintain advantages of the LCD apparatus, such as small in size, light weight and so on.
In a combination structure of the LCD apparatus, a size of a combination space between the LCD module and the case is an important factor that affects an overall size of the LCD apparatus.